Clicker Entities
NOTE: 'This page is a Work in Progress! There is no telling when it'll be done. This page requires a lot of information to finish! '''Clicker Entities '''is a game idea made by Vossie. The game is only in the idea stages at the moment. It is based on Playsaurus' ''Clicker Heroes. Basic Concept The idea of is that you have entities of varying strengths killing different monsters in 8 different biomes. When you defeat the monsters, you get gold which you can use to buy entities to do DPS to them. The more DPS you do, the better off you'll be. The Entities There are 41 Entities in the game. Each one having a different base cost and DPS. Entity cost per level is determined by the formula, '''base cost * (1.07^level). The Neutrino The Neutrino is not a DPS-based entity. The Neutrino actually does Click Damage. He is not very efficient, due to the base click damage of only 1. Facts About the Neutrino: * The Neutrino's base gold cost is 5 and his base click damage is 1. * The Neutrino's max level is 10466. To level him to level 10466, it costs 3.393e307 gold to level up. For level 10467, he would cost more than InfinK gold to level up. Quark The Quark is the first entity to do actual DPS to monsters. Though there are 6 types of quarks, the quark in this game is an Up Quark. Facts About the Quark: * The Quark's base gold cost is 60 and his base DPS is 6. * The Quark's max level is 10464. To level him to level 10464, it requires 1.778e308 gold. * With no upgrades, his max DPS would be 62,784. * The Quark is the only entity in the game whose real life size is in Attometers. Weak Force The Weak Force, hence the name, is a weak entity but packs quite the punch in early zones. Facts About the Weak Force: * The Weak Force's base gold cost is 250 and his base DPS is 18. * The Weak Force's max level is 10447. To level him to level 10447, it costs 1.688e308 gold. Proton The Proton is the 4th entity in the game. The proton's positive charge gets her ready for battle. Facts About the Proton: * The Proton's base gold cost is 1000 and her base DPS is 68. * The Proton's max level is 10428. To level her to level 10428, it costs 1.764e308 gold. * With no upgrades, her max DPS would be 709K (709,104). * The Proton is the first female entity. Uranium Nucleus The Uranium Nucleus should be more powerful considering what Uranium is capable of. However, he is a weak entity. Facts About the Uranium Nucleus: * The Uranium Nucleus' base gold cost is 2500 and his base DPS is 277. * The Uranium Nucleus' max level is 10407. To level him to level 10407, it costs 1.735e308 gold. * With no upgrades, his max DPS would be 2,882K (2,882,739). Angstrom The Angstrom is not really an object, as much as she is a Unit of Measurement. An Angstrom, in real life is equivalent to 100 Picometers. Facts About the Angstrom: * The Angstrom's base gold cost is 12,000 and her base DPS is 713. * The Angstrom's max level is 10393. To level her to level 10393, it costs 1.732e308 gold. * With no upgrades, her max DPS would be 7,410K (7,410,209).